thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Era: The Eradication Games
Welcome With the recent failure and death of several of my Games, I'ved decided to do a series of Games. I will stick to this series and attempt to do a series of three Games. I've come up with a plot that I'm very much into. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do. Prolouge War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. A message heard by the citizens of Panem for nearly 50 years under the reign of President Cornalius Snow. A poison that had seeped into the depths of Panem. A man who played with fire, and got burned. The man behind the Second Rebellion. The man behid the deaths of millions. The snake. The brief period of peace and reconstruction after his death was only the calm before the storm. My men had been at work since the end of his reign. Slowly making way for the reconstruction of Panem and the rebuilding of the Capitol, of the great nation before Snow's rule. A hopeful shot at the government The Hunger Game's founders had hoped for. Ah hope. What an interesting concept. What an ideal. And it so happens to be the final peace in the reconstruction of Panem. Whatever President Snow did will seem like the JV team to what's coming. The Varsity starting 7 are about to take the court. ''Present Day Panem - 200 ADD '' ''- Hawke Mellark's POV (Great Grandson of Katniss & Peeta) -'' 200 or so years ago, being the Mayor of District 12 would be exciting. Now, it's more of just a baby sitting job. Don't get me wrong, peaceful times are nice, but that's all I've ever known. And reading about the great wars, revolutions, and government my great grandparents were a part of make it hard to not wonder. Confused? Let me explain. 200 years ago, a huge war took place in my country, Panem. My great grandparents, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen played a huge role. Katniss was actually one of the leaders. After the war, we became a new country, filled with peace and democracy. My ancestors came back to 12, had children, and so I'm here. But it's not that simple. After this war, the country was laid back, and all of the Districts did their own thing. Until the death of President Paylor. A new election was held, our first formal election, and a new president was voted into office. President Alec Monroe took office around 150 ADD. He began to restructure the Districts, digging into old archives and reclaiming 3 Districts: 0, 14, and 15. Each District began to focus on their original industry again. At first the citizens of Panem were afraid, thinking Presdient Albus had plans to dictate Panem back into the days of the Hunger Games. But that wasn't the case. He was simmply trying to create a better nation. He extended the Government to include a voting council, a panel of Presidential advisors, and brought back Mayors. 4 mayors of District 12 came before me in the new line of Mayors. 50 years have passed since Monroe's rule and a new President is in office. President Augustus White, a young bright man has been in office since 195 ADD. For a 25 year old he's very intelligent. He's bright, bold, and exciting. The qualities that won him his office. But under his presidency, I can feel the change coming. He's already implemented the base for it. New borders amoung the Districts, the Peacekeeper task force re-assmbled into a police of sorts. A Peacekeeper HQ in each District, a Deputy Peacekeeper for each District and a force of 30-50 Peacekeepers depeneding on District population. District 12, my District, has 35. They're under my command, as the position of Mayor carries much more bang to it that before the Second Rebellion. I've gone along with the changes, as none of them bother me. I have a highe enough rank my, my wife and I have no children, and I'd acutally like to witness a Hunger Games. The Capitol has become the hub of the Nation once again. Order is being restored. What's left of the too-free spirited people is about to be eradicated. Chaos is about to be eradicated. Family Tree Here is a basic family tree so you're not confused on the relation. Rules/Submission Form Submissions are open. :3 #'Maximum of three tributes per user.' Note: This has changed from the original two. #'Reservations last one day.' #'No unnecessary comments or rudeness. ' #'But constructive criticism and ideas for improvement and welcomed.' #'No fighting with others in the comments.' #'No advertising in the comments.' #'It's the Hunger Games, people are gonna die, get over it if you lose.' #'Remember, you entered ''my Games, these are my rules, and you shall abide by them.' #'This also means I may change the rules at any given point.' #'Please comment "I read the rules." in the comments to show you read this.' '''Link the tribute and state the District you wish to submit them in. They need to have all of the following. If they do not, add it after the link. Extra information given will be used. They must also have a lunaii and (if possible) a RL image. ' Name District Gender Age Weapon(s) Strengths Weaknesses Personality Backstory Lunaii Requested Alliance(s) Tribute Chart The District 12 male is the final spot to fill. Alliances *Note: Leader is in italics. *Also note this will be updated throughout the Games and will only feature '''current' alliance members. This way, there is a little more room on the status chart.'' Sponsoring Each tribute will be able to recieve sponsors. A generous donor has gifted EVERY tribute $200 in starting cash. Throughout the Games, tributes have opportinities to earn more. I list of those ways will be posted below. Also below is the list of items that you may sponsor your tribute(s). Lastly, each tribute's sponsorship balance is at the end of this section. Enjoy. Opportunity Chart Item List Sponsor Money Balances Category:Blog posts